Chair desks generally used in meetings, congresses, conferences, courses or similar are known in the current state of the art. This type of chair desk arises from the need for a support on which to write and handle documents, providing a document holder or tablet, preferably ergonomic and pivoting, which is generally incorporated in the right armrest of the chair or seat.
In general, said writing tablets are articulately mounted, determining a rotation between a horizontal use position and a vertical perpendicular pivoted position, allowing the user to easily sit down and get up from the chair.
Current drawbacks of chair desks include the following, among others:                The writing tablet is mounted on one of the chair's armrests, not allowing use thereof in chairs having simple structures without said armrests.        Mounting of the writing tablet on the tablet is permanent and complex, which considerably limits the use possibilities of the chair in question.        Fixation of said writing tablets is limited to a certain type of chairs having specific dimensions and thicknesses.        